Darkness and Light
by Googlemo
Summary: The world of Shinobi is the cruel one, but as they say, the Light shines the brightest in the Darkness, so will our hero, Naruto, strike the darkness of this pitchblack World! (AU)
1. Angel

Naruto is the most famous franchise of Japanese manga and anime industry in the world, even though it isn't the best in its own genre (shounen), it is one of the best. I stopped myself from writing any fanfiction for years because of my poor knowledge of English language, but now I think I have to try.

This fanfiction gonna be Mature in a lot of aspects of it, this gonna be hard and heavy reading (even though I would try to insert some humor in it), also this is gonna be total AU, I will change a lot of stuff from canon:

Edo tensei technique won't exist in my fanfics, because this is too OP and broken one.

Sharingan will be toned down a bit too, and heavily changed because that type of Bloodline is too much

Byakugan will be upgraded a lot, cause I think that it shouldn't be in any way inferior to Sharingan, especially considering it is a predecessor of Sharingan, and a doujutsu of Kaguya

Rinnengan will be downgraded too – no more resurrection bullshit and soul tearing technique

And a lot of different changes I gonna explain along the way as story progress.

As for pairings and romantic interest of my main character (Naruto), they gonna be different and hard to point out, I won't reveal who and how he will end up with, we shall see where story takes us.

Again, this fanfic gonna be TOTAL AU, and nothing you know from canon can be applied to it.

***********************Story Start******************************

-Chapter 1 – Angel -

Mitarashi Anko was a fine young girl of ripe age of 14, in this world, girls of that age could easily become wives of someone and mother children, but this one in particular was a kunoichi with

a really hard life. Even though she was an orphan, in ninja academy she was considered genius and as such graduated early at age of 10, but that wasn't the end as she got promoted to Chuunin as only 12 years old girl, which wasn't that unexpected for her, being apprentice of legendary Sannin Orochimaru, which made most of her personal achievements not in any way praiseworthy in the eyes of majority of Konoha population. But her real hardship start at 13th years old, when Orochimaru invites her on special training trip, where she was condemned to horrifying experiments, and months later she was found by ANBU team. After she was transported to Konoha it took months for her to understand what really happened to her.

And here we are at 0007 year since Kyuubi attack on Konoha, it has been few months since Anko came back to Konoha, and she has experienced first hand what prejudice of people can do to you, the hate and ignoring of her very existence stricken hard, Anko remembered how people revered her when she was apprentice of Sannin, and the change has hit her hard.

The only bright side to her new life in Konoha was a nice man, by the name of Hiretsuna Sarutobi, oldest son of Third Hokage, and just as she was remembering him, she bumped into the very man himself

\- Hey there – He asked with a little smirk on his face.

Hiretsuna was a pretty tall young man at age of 25, he wears his jounin vest and almost always seemed to smoke his cigar, smoking seemed to be genetic flaw in Sarutobi household.

-Im sorry – Anko shyly replied, she wasn't herself with this man, the only one who showed her attention despite her dubious loyalty now, due to not only Orochimaru betrayal, but also cursed seal on her neck.

-Wanna go grab something to eat? – He suggested.

-I would love to, could we go for some dango? – She inquired

-Sure, why not?! –

As they were entering a pretty good establishment, most of shinobi customers started hurrying to leave it not without giving young girl a few glares. Which didn't go unnoticed not only by Anko but by Hiretsuna too.

-Don't let them get to you. – He tried to cheer her up as they were taking their sits.

She didn't answer, as she was trying with all her might to concentrate on the menu. As an uncomfortable silence descended upon them, Hiretsuna was desperate to find something to talk about with teenage girl. Waiter saved him that trouble:

-What would you like to order?-

-Mitarashi Dango, please and green tea – asked, unsure of his response Anko

-Denpun dango and sake- that was Hiretsuna order

-Anko, you have to understand this people aren't really bad, it just so happens that your situation is really dangerous one, and there are a lot of people enraged because of what your late master did, not to mention those who are family to actual victims.-

-I know, but is anything of that my fault?! - She asked, despair clear in her voice.

-No, but their grief and anger is too big to be only centered on the one responsible, Im pretty sure there are a lot of people blaming and cursing Hokage too. –

-Really?- hope was evident now.

-Of course, as the son of Hokage I can vouch for that! - Happy to finally to recover her from her funk, Hiretsuna answered.

The meal went on as harmless chitchat unfolded. It was a good day Anko decided when she was going home, to her simple one room apartment. In the middle of the night Anko couldn't get any sleep, her mind was full of thoughts about Hiretsuna-san, he was such a good man, and she was getting more and more aware of her crush, suddenly she stood up and decided to go to nearest store that was still open to buy something to snack on, sleep wasn't coming anyway.

As she was trudging through night streets of Konoha, Anko wasn't feeling scared, cause Leaf village was one of the most secure place in the world and crime practically nonexistent in its proximity, soon she heard someone talking:

-Im telling you my next target gonna be golden! – Weirdly familiar voice said.

-Dunno, your last gig with that Kusa kunoichi was epic, you will be hard pressed to outdo that!- Another male voice replied

-True that, I mean you were practically raping the poor woman for months! And she just took it and even was grateful for that, how did you ended it with her, anyway? – Yet another male voice asked.

-Oh, that was actually pretty funny, as you know I saved some Kusa kunoichi from death and started relationship with her, she was so grateful that when I started going overboard she didn't mind, sex become more devious and painful for her, I actually tried every orifices of her body, and then after most gruesome shit didn't faze her I knew, I need to step up my game, u know, and then her friends from Kusa were visiting, and I actually raped her in front of them! And yet again she didn't protest much, her friends were outraged but they just left except for 1 guy, who turned out had a crush on her for years!- The same familiar voice described

-Ha-ha-ha, that's just sick, dude!- second voice laughed

-Yeah, I know, but hear this, I offered him to get blow job from her, and he agrees!-

-No fcking way! U-hahaha! – Third voice was roaring

-Yep, and he agreed too, you had to see their faces, she was crying and halfmoaning the whole time, and he had that stoneface that could make Hyuuga weep! Well, to keep that story short, he then left, and the poor girl killed herself few days later- familiar voice finished

-So, how is your new gig can beat that?!- Second voice inquired

-You won't believe it, first of all I guess you know about some little apprentice of Orochimaru we recovered one year ago?- he chuckled with mirth

-You mean that Mitarashi Anko, right?-

-The one and the same! Guess what, that little fcker has actually crush on me! I spent months cultivating it too, that was such a pain in the ass, I tell you.-

At the that moment Anko turned corner and saw who was speaking in some dark alley, even though she already knew who she will see, she couldn't believe her ears and then she saw him, Hiretsuna was halfdrunk with sake bottle in hand and cigar in the other speaking with unknown Jounins. At that very moment her heart broke and tears fell and she couldn't keep silent sob escaping.

All three men tensed at once, they weren't jounins for nothing and instantly they saw, beautiful young girl standing not far from them, crying and looking accusingly towards Hiretsuna, before any of them could as much as say a word Hiretsuna gave a short order:

-I will take care of this-

And two unknown jounins were gone as leaves from their shunshin were still dancing in the air. Anko didn't move, as the despicable man was closing in, his face was stern and now she could see new things on it, which went unnoticed for the whole year she knew him, his face has known every vile in the world, his eyes had sinister gleam to them and Anko felt dread filling her up.

********The next bit gonna be pure Adult Only, filled with violence and Darkness, please don't read it if you cannot stomach it********

He came close and without any word his hand reached and grabbed her by hair, he yanked her and started dragging towards alley he was occupying earlier with his friends. He throws her on the ground and activates some kind of seals before taking off his pants.

-I wanted to give you a few sweet moments before it comes to this, maybe even give you nice first time experience, but your luck is really bad kid.- His voice didn't have any bits of kindness in it, that she was so accustomed to, still Anko couldn't understand in her petrified state what was awaiting her.

Half naked with very much erect penis he yanked her from the ground and roughly turned around, then bent and ripped her shorts. Fresh air stricken her bare ass and she shuddered in sudden revelation of what is gonna happen next.

Hiretsuna appreciated the view of young and already pretty feminine buttocks of his victim before slamming inside her in one powerful thrust. Not to mention she wasn't in any way aroused the fact that she was virgin and scared multiplied her pain by hundreds and she cried out! The pain was immense it went through her whole body like a raiton jutsu! He didn't thrust more, he was enjoying her scream and now her silent wailing. But this wasn't enough! He had to break her, to destroy her! That's why he pulled out and turned her around before harshly pushing her down.

-You know, this is just my little fetish, I love crying women, I cannot get enough of their despair of your powerlessness, its just the best aphrodisiac in the World! - He explained as he was positioning himself in a crouch position in front of crying girl.

-I started talking to you only after I knew who you were, if you was at least half suspicious or smart for that matter, you would know that I was as bad as others the first time we met! You were just so desperate of your past celebrity status that you ignored everything else, stupid bitch! – He halfroared as he thrusted in her once again

This time pain was even worse, not just physical but emotional even more so. The dawning understanding the brief pictures of the first time she met him on the street and his fierce glare, she just couldn't take it, she wanted to die, she wanted to disappear. But Hiretsuna wouldn't have any of it, so he struck her hard in the face, breaking her lips, with a second more powerful punch he fractured her cheekbone. She screamed again and her crying resumed as delightful song for Hiretsuna and he started thrusting in and out of her, picking up pace. Just as he was about to cum, he picked up some shuffling and suddenly they heard scream outside of soundproofing seal:

-What the hell are you doing, Somebody help! – the scream was really loud and at least All on this street heard it. Hiretsuna was really mad that his fun was cut so short but even so he managed to pull out, put his pants on and say his last words:

-Im done with you, good riddance my sweet naïve kunoichi. – And he flung his kunai straight into her abdomen so her death won't be quick even in the last moment. After he shunshined away Anko's mind was in turmoil, the thoughts of why all of this was happening to her stopped bothering her months ago, but now she just wanted to die, there was nothing in this abyss worth living for, she just wanted out. She gave up. Anko didn't hear anyone coming close as she was close to losing consciousness her eyesight was fading away, but she managed to see dirty blond locks and otherworldly blue eyes.

Naruto was scared out of his life, wondering streets of Konoha he couldn't imagine in his wildest nightmares to come upon such a scene, he didn't understood fully what he saw, and it took him few minutes to pull himself together to make that stunt with screaming and rushing for help to pure girl. He wanted to ask her if she was alright but quickly he understood that this would the most cruel question he could utter, when he saw her broken visage and dead eyes. He could feel tears welling up and he took her hand, her beautiful and delicate fingers were lifeless, but he squeezed them hard and stared in her halfdead eyes, without any words he tried to convey hey his feelings, his compassion, his sorrow, and his halfassed understanding of what she went through, before coming up with things to say. He was just 7 years old orphan, without friends and relatives, but he came up with something genius, he said something divine:

-I will save you. – Oh, how Anko dreamed of hearing those words, those simple 4 words that meant for her more than Universe itself. Her first reaction was to lash out, to scream, why he didn't come earlier, before Orochimaru made her miserable, before Hiretsuna destroyed her, but she didn't have any strength to do so, and soon her eyesight faded, and the last thing she saw was brilliance of those blue eyes and while her consciousness was fading away she whispered one word:

-Angel…-


	2. Guilty and Broken

-Chapter 2 – Guilty and Broken -

********AN start********

Well, first chapter was received better than I thought it would, now with the lack of reviews, in Author Notes, Im gonna address changes to canon narutoverse Im doing in this fanfiction:

Bijuu, and Chakra

All Narutofans probably know that Bijuus are pieces of Juubi, which in turn is a manifestation of Kaguya and Shinju, created to take chakra back from humans. In my story it will be different, Bijuu are going to be independent Demons with their own history and mind, and Chakra won't be "stolen power of God", like in canon, but like it was in early canon energy of all living things. Also each Bijuu gonna have special ability and number of tails won't mean their strength but something else(what it means will remain a secret for now).

Juubi &amp; Kaguya

This is part is undecided, cause even if Im going to implement it in the story, its going to be MUCH later and also different from canon, but right now, it is possible that I won't ever mention either of them.

Jinchuuriki

They won't be useless as they were in canon(shippuuden), but more like they were in early Naruto, they will be ULTIMATE weapons, nuclear power of biggest villages, and Gaara being able to literally mop floor with Jounins(who are highest rank of Shinobi) at age of 7-13 will be real as it should have been. And the only ones able to fight them are strongest jounins with a rank of A or S-class and smart strategy. Also there will be REAL reason for population of each village to hate and be afraid of them, mostly because no matter what seal they use, no one will be able to cut jinchuuriki from influence of their Bijuu, how it will change them?! Read and find out!

Shinobi Ranks

1)Genin – weakest, right after academy, there won't much difference between them, and each village gonna have different types of Jutsu mandatory to them, in Konoha its E-rank jutsus: Bunshin(clone), Kawarimi(Body replacement), Henge(Transformation).

2)Chuunin – This is most common rank, most of any shinobi force consists of ninjas with this rank, basically they are experienced Genin, they may or may not know advaced techniques, but most of Chuunin knows at least Shunshin and some other D-C rank techniques.

There are 2 ranks of Chuunin: A &amp; B, some villages may even have C-class chuunin but in Konoha it is just high level genin, B-class means they know some B rank techniques, and A-class means they know at least 1 A rank jutsu and are pretty formidable.

3)Tokubetsu Jounin – this is a middle rank between A-class chuunin and Jounin, it means shinobi not only knows some A rank technique, but also is on par with at least B-class Jounin in some area, be that Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu or anything else, this title mostly offered to really talented young shinobi who haven't quite reached full fledged Jounin

4)Jounin – this is Elite, the highest rank, and the best of the best, they are allround shinobi with unparalleled skills on most ninja arts, but even though this is the peak of shinobi strength there are different classes:

B-class just appointed jounin they may be without any particular skill, unique to them.

A-class this is elite jounin ninja with at least one unique skill, available only to them, like Zabuza being the only user of his sword in the world, or Kakashi having chidori, etc

S-class this class is super rare, even A-class jounins are at best dozen in each Great Village, but S-class are those who can be considered Kage-level, they have strength to be Kage of any Great village, there are just few for each village, and Jinchuuriki are considered S-class by default. Konoha consideres the strongest because they had the most S-class shinobi in the World.

SS &amp; SSS-class this are legendary shinobi, basically they are S-class who did so much damage that some countries put such a big bounty on their head that it can actually harm their economy to pay for it, but they consider it worth it.

Well, that's all for now, in next chapter Im going to show what else is different, on to the story!

********AN End********

After Anko passed out, Naruto screamed again, and soon one Anbu agent appeared and silently took her to the hospital muttering that he will take care from here. It was blessing in disguise that Naruto had two Anbu bodyguards at all times, although Naruto couldn't know that. He hurried home to sleep, this night was too stressful for little kid, but he couldn't sleep, guilt was choking him, the fact that he watched that scene for a few minutes before rushing in was unbearable. He crushed pillow and bit hard to silence himself, her face was there, even if he didn't close eyes, he still could see it, judging him, asking him why, but he didn't have an answer. He was lying restless for hours before unconsciousness finally claimed him, but not his guilt.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hokage wasn't happy, he wasn't even in any semblance of good mood, he had to wake up in 4am because something terrible happened that night, something unheard of. He was lighting up his pipe waiting for one of anbu agents commissioned to guard Naruto to give his report.

-We were following Naruto through streets of Konoha on his random night walks, when he suddenly stopped, we didn't give it much thought as we assumed he found something to hit his fancy, but then, few minutes later he started screaming and running. That's when we saw it, the scene was of one Mitarashi Anko halfnaked, severally injured and unconscious, there were also signs of seal, soundproof one. – Taka Anbu finished his report. (Taka means hawk in Japanese)

Hokage inhaled from his pipe sharply, he wanted to blame them, but in all honesty he couldn't, it wasn't their fault, they couldn't leave Naruto to check on every little things he could find interesting. Of course Hokage was pitying poor girl, who already went through a lot, but as the man who went through 3 world wars he seen much worse, what was shocking is that it happened in the middle of Konoha, arguably one of the most secure places in the world and to one of his shinobi no less! There is also Naruto to think about, child so young shouldn't see such things, it may change him into anything, even without Kyuubi. But the decision have to be made, and after short consideration he asked:

-Do we know who is responsible for this? –

-No Hokage-sama, but I have to inform you that your oldest son, Hiretsuna is nowhere to be found. –

That caught Hokage unprepared, he couldn't suppress foreboding feeling rising in his stomach. Gods in Heaven and Demons of the Underworlds, I plea you, don't make this Biwako all over again! His beautiful wife was kunoichi from Cloud(Kumogakure no Sato) and their marriage should have been a sign of peace between two Great Villages, but in the end it turned out really bad, and Biwako still remained main suspect in death of second Hokage, Tobirama Senju! Hiretsuna was loved dearly by his mother and Danzo suggested him being a liability to the village, but the boy was so young and he was his firstborn son, how could he prosecute him?! And now 20 years later does people who he swore to protect are going be victims of his wife's shadow?! Victims of his own son?! Please Gods, let this be some mistake, some unfortunate coincidence!

-You demanded for all Jounin and Chuunin of the village, who are still stationed in Konoha to report few hours ago, and all of them answered except for Hiretsuna-san – explained Taka-Anbu, unaware of Hokage's turmoil.

-Hato, organize search immediately for B-class Jounin, Hiretsuna Sarutobi! – Hokage gave command(Hato, means dove or pigeon in Japanese).

Still, Hiruzen Sarutobi was a real leader capable of putting his feelings aside, and no matter what happened he will get to the bottom of this and will do what is necessary for the Village.

-What about Naruto and Anko's conditions? – Hokage asked firmly.

-Mitarashi-san is still unconscious in emergency care, but doctors say that her life isn't in any danger, as for Uzumaki-san he is still asleep, so we cannot determine the amount of psychological damage he sustained in that encounter, physically he is healthy and there wasn't any signs of Kyuubi chakra. –

-Good, continue our surveillance on Naruto and report immediately if you see any signs of distress. – Hokage said, thus ending conversation.

Third Hokage had a very bad feeling that events of this day will change not only Anko &amp; Naruto, but maybe much more. He couldn't know how right he was…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hiretsuna was running towards Ta no Kuni(Land of Rice fields), he had to cross border as fast as possible, he knew that it was only a question of time before they identify him as the one who assaulted Anko-chan, and he didn't have any illusions what Hokage will do to him for that. The rape itself isn't that big of a deal in Elemental Nations, the state of constant war for hundreds of years made this so common, that at least every 10th girl in the world was raped at some point of her life, and about every 50th man too, but the fact that it was another Leaf shinobi and in the middle of Konoha no less that guaranteed him death penalty. Well he was going to leave soon anyway, so all he had to do was just speed things up a bit. Hiretsuna was pretty experienced Jounin so he knew that Anko had a pretty good chance to stay alive, that was his intentions all along, oh just thinking of how she was going turn out in years was making him giddy! And then he will have another chance to play with her. Hiretsuna stopped to lick his lips and sinister smirk split his face in anticipation, but for now he had to get away from Hi no Kuni(Land of Fire) as far as he could!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

New day started, it has been more than 30hours since tragic event took place, and Anko woke up. The first thing she saw was white ceiling of the hospital, her thoughts were jumbled she couldn't quite place how or why she was here until she tried to get up and vertigo hit her hard together with memories of what happened.

-Aaaaaaah! NOOOOO! – She screamed and started trashing on her bed.

Few iryonin(medical ninja) rushed in and started restraining her, so she wouldn't hurt herself more, she was still seriously injured! Flashes of horrible ordeal were filling her mind: heartbreak from discovering truth about her crush, pain from his strikes and then she saw vision of blue eyes and her trashing stopped, giving iryonins opportunity to sedate her. Anko blacked out again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto slept at least for 20hours straight, and even when he was awake he kept lying on his bed trying not to think about anything. But now he had to get up, even though he skipped academy there wasn't any remorse not compared to his overwhelming feeling of guilt.

Taka-Anbu was surprised to see Naruto actually forget about his instant ramen for at least 30min after it was ready, but he couldn't give lad any more time to eat, Hokage had to see him. He appeared in front of Naruto, right in the middle of his little apartment:

-Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage wishes to see you –

It took at least a minute for Naruto to comprehend what he heard:

-Jiji?! Oh, ok… -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto walked in Hokage's office without knocking and without looking at who was in said:

-Jiji you wanted to see me? –

Hokage looked up from his papers and couldn't ignore how crestfallen young jinchuuriki looked.

-Hello Naruto, I know everything that happened, do you want to talk about it? –

Naruto cringed, of course he didn't want to talk about it! But after looking at concerned Hokage he had to. After few minutes passed in silence, Third had to make next move, this wouldn't go easy, but perhaps a bit of unofficial environment will do.

-Hm, Naruto lets go for a walk, shall we? –

-Ok. – was his curt reply.

As they were going through streets of Konoha in silence Hokage was thinking how to start this conversation with little boy, he was leading him towards the peak of Hokage monument. They walked till the end of their destination without uttering a word and when they were looking upon Konoha from the top of the monument Naruto asked:

-What he did to her Jiji, and why would he do it? –

Expected question and Third already considered how to respond to it.

-He raped her Naruto, what that means in detail you don't need to know, suffice to say he wanted to both humiliate her and to cause her pain, as for why… Well people aren't that good Naruto, they always find reasons to cause pain, be that revenge or their own amusement. – Silence wrapped them again.

-Will she be okay? – His question was abrupt and filled with uncertainty.

-Physically she will, but emotional scars are much harder to heal, and Im afraid that particular scar will stay with her for the rest of her life. – Was harsh reply, Hokage didn't want to sugarcoat what happened, even if he had to tell this to 7 years old boy, the World of Shinobi was harsh and dark one, you have to prepare for it as soon as possible.

-It is my fault! – suddenly sobbed Naruto, which took Hokage by surprise and he turned to look at Naruto curling up and crying in his knees.

-Wait Naruto, how could any of this be your fault?! – asked now really concerned Hokage.

-I was afraid! I saw something was wrong, something bad was happening but I just couldn't muster courage to go, to scream! And when I did it was too late! – Naruto cried desperately.

-Naruto you are just an academy student, of course you were afraid, but in the end you ran to help, you screamed for help, and you saved her life! Please don't judge yourself so harshly! – pleaded Third, now regretting he told him about emotional scars.

-But-but… if I was… if I rushed right away, maybe… maybe I could have prevented it?! – he stood up and shouted in high pitch.

-Naruto… - Sadly looking Hokage couldn't look at this naïve child, taking this responsibility upon himself when it was his, Hokage's! But even this trial can be put to use.

-All you need to do, is become stronger, smarter, learn more, and then you will stop such horrors from happening in the future! – explained Third. That was a little white lie, there was no way one person could stop this from ever happening, but maybe it will be strong incentive for Naruto to improve himself.

Naruto was silent yet again and Hokage's words were replaying in his mind engraving in his very being, Third Hokage couldn't know that this will be changing point in the life of one Uzumaki Naruto, and in the whole World of Elemental Nations!

-I will, Hokage-jiji – now he was looking Hokage right in the eyes and his eyes were shining with ethereal determination, Hokage released the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

-Im sure you will Naruto, lets go back, you have to be ready to go to Academy tomorrow, if you want to be stronger you have to study and train as much as possible! – Hokage smiled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After Hokage returned to his office, few Anbu agents were there ready to report.

-We confirmed that Hiretsuna Sarutobi left village and he was seen in heading towards our north border, we don't have much chance in catching up with him now, so the our only hope is if border patrol stops him, but with his knowledge it wouldn't be difficult to evade them. – reported Hato-Anbu.

-Mitarashi Anko regained consciousness 1hour ago, she had an episode so we had to sedate her. Her psychological state remains unknown but there will be a lot of issues, of this I was informed by iryonin. – reported second anbu, Suzume(sparrow).

Hokage was silently filling his pipe, and didn't said a word before lightning his pipe and inhaling from it.

-Put Hiretsuna Sarutobi into Bingo book as B-rank missing nin, also give Kill on Sight order to patrols if they cannot apprehend him. As for Anko-chan, what does Tamiko-san recommend? – inquired Hokage, he was well aware that Tamiko Hyuuga was the best iryonin in Konoha, she was at least on par with Tsunade, due to her byakugan and much more superior in psychology than wayward Senju.

-She recommends to put her into 'women ward' as soon as possible – answered Suzume-Anbu.

'Women ward' was polite way of calling the very specific institution for rape and abuse victims, which sadly we had too much of, but that was probably the best way for Anko to have any chance of recovery, maybe if she find out that there are other victims like her, together it would be easier for them all.

-Good, we will do as Tamiko-san suggested. Go. – commanded Hokage.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next day in the academy Naruto was strangely on time with stern face he took his seat and prepared notes, before class filled out he was diligently reading textbook on Taijutsu. Few students who paid attention to him were surprised to see him so early, especially considering he was absent yesterday, but as year started just few months ago no one actually commented on it, Naruto was kind of outcast without any friends or acquaintances, and all his attempts in getting few were harshly rejected due to their parents giving pretty concrete instructions with whom their children shouldn't be friends, and the fact that teachers didn't like him either just solidified it!

When young Uchiha genius strolled in, he didn't even look at Naruto, even though he noticed sudden change in his classmate behavior. But Itachi had a goal of finishing academy as fast as possible, maybe even in this year, so he didn't have time for the likes of Uzumaki or any other kid for that matter.

Ebisu-sensei strolled in the classroom with contempt on his face, he was A-class chuunin on his way to becoming Tokubetsu jounin, and here he was stuck teaching little pipsqueaks, not even genins! But even if he didn't like his job, he was going to do it good, as a real professional! His eyes nearly popped out when he saw Uzumaki Naruto sitting diligently with an open note ready to study. Still he didn't voice his surprise, Hokage's orders were pretty clear that little jinchuuriki shouldn't be messed with and taking into account his 24\7 Anbu guards any tampering will be punished accordingly.

-Silence class! Let us begin today's lesson on who are we Shinobi. - Ebisu started lesson, and Naruto desperately trying to keep attention and even though his every instinct was telling him to ignore boring lesson, Naruto learning to discipline himself.

Thus world saw a glimpse of new Uzumaki Naruto.


	3. Shadows whisper

-Chapter 3 – Shadows whisper -

********AN start********

Well, Im pretty excited about feedback I got so far, some people were really put out about vile rape scene from chapter 1, for which I won't apologize because I warned that its gonna be disturbing! I want to show you that Shinobi world of Narutoverse is really fcuked up one! If you forget all nonsense that Kishimoto pushed down our throats, and all cartoons stuff of Ninja throwing around jutsus that could wipe out pretty big parts of nowadays cities and just getting slightly injured, and also remember Horrors that were a mere background for some character's dark past you will see, that I was really nice in showing only one instance of simple rape and mindfck! For God's sake Orochimaru BUTCHERED humans and experimented on CHILDREN! Elemental nations had 4 world wars in 100years! And before age of Great Ninja Villages they were in the state of CONSTANT wars nonstop for hundreds of years! Just try to imagine what fcked up stuff happened there! I mean, common they had child soldiers of 7years old killing people! Itachi massacred his whole clan at 13, his own parents! Thus, I will show you how despicable and twisted that whole deranged world is, and how Naruto will have to develop and strive to just give a shot at changing it.

Now on to what changes of canon you will see in my story, as some of you already figured out, Naruto is the same age as Itachi, so he will be 5 years older than he was in canon, and won't interact much with Konoha 11, as for Samui and Mei, I got questions when they gonna appear and will this be a harem fic or not, they won't appear for a while yet, and Samui will be the same age as Naruto, Anko 7 years older(canon age) and Mei will also be canon age, she is actually almost the same age as Anko in canon(maybe few years older). All of them will play major role in this story, and as such I will spend quite a bit of time on each of them. About harem, I still don't know, its really difficult to pull out believable harem, so there is a really big chance I at least will try creating one, but Im uncertain about my skills to pull this off.

Well, I think I was rumbling long enough, on to the story!

********AN End********

\- Story Starts -

It has been 2 months since terrible fate fell upon one Mitarashi Anko and no one can say that she recovered from it. Most of her time she was silently sitting in her room, in the east block of women's ward, watching life go on in the window. It disturbed her that people were laughing and smiling despite what she went through, even if some rational part of her understood that most of those people weren't even aware of her problems, she still remained bitter and scornful of all those happy-two-shoes. It has been weeks since she woke up but she won't ever leave her room and nurses had to almost force her to eat, the only thing stopping her from killing herself was ethereal memory of those angelic blue eyes, right now she couldn't even believe them real, she thought of them as some trick her desperate mind played, but even if that was futile fantasy she clanged to it, he was her savior, her heaven's guardian, her naïve escape from reality and she didn't need anything else.

-knock-knock "Anko-san may I come in" knocked and politely asked nurse, before coming in, the nurse was her caretaker, pretty young woman at most in her mid 20, with brown hair and kind, understanding eyes. Her name was Junko, but Anko didn't care, she didn't even turn to look at her, no gave any signs of reply.

"Mitarashi-san today you will have to come out and at least try to speak with other girls, I promise you, it will help." Junko desperately tried to reassure her, this was at least 10th time she asked this, but today she had her trump card.

"I'm sure your Angel would want you to get better, or else why he saved you?!" Junko said in the most polite way she could, she heard Anko's muttering and knew a bit about her safe heaven.

Anko turned around sharply to look at nurse, but couldn't find anything wrong with her statement or any deception in her visage, so she just nodded her agreement.

Junko couldn't help to smile at this, and hurried to help her dress up, when she showed Anko out of her room, she couldn't help but notice how unresponsive and clumsy her movements were, like she forgot how to walk or maybe didn't care. When they came in the big and bright room with many patients in it, Anko froze in her tracks, so many people in one room were overwhelming to her. Junko guided her to free table and let her sit down, she knew that soon some of the experienced patients should try to bring Anko from her funk, really, talking among piers was much more effective therapy than anything doctors could provide.

"Anko-san I will leave you for a bit, here you can draw with this while Im away." Junko said, while handing her some notes and colored pencils, and hurried to leave her alone before she could demand to bring her back into her private chamber.

But Anko wasn't paying much attention to her and just sat silently watching girls and women of different ages talking and some even laughing, she vaguely knew that they are too victims of similar situation, but she just couldn't comprehend how could they smile and laugh after what may happened to them. Some girls smiled at her and nodded to greet her, but Anko didn't acknowledge them she was looking for some deceit, for contempt and when she couldn't find any she was in even more turmoil.

After some time passed she turned around and took pencils in her hand, starting drawing what kept her mind in relative peace all these months. She was so focused on her work, that she didn't notice when beautiful teenage girl, with elegant in their disarray black hair and captivating red eyes stepped to her table.

"Hello, would you mind if I sit with you?" asked pretty girl kindly, and after few moments and no response took a sit across of Anko.

"My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, what is yours?" she asked and smiled sweetly at her.

Anko took a moment to register this girl across of her and decided to oblige:

"I'm Mitarashi Anko, former apprentice of Orochimaru" She tried to drive her away by reminding this girl that she was deviant apprentice of most horrible criminal of Konoha.

"That is so cool! You're probably really talented to be noticed by one of the sannin?! Even though I finished academy early, when I was 9 years old, I spent 4 years before I could become a chuunin, and now… I don't think I will ever be anything higher…" Was her unexpected reply, with sadness at the end of her sentence.

Anko didn't reply to that, thinking why this girl was talking to her or why she was taking news of her being apprenticed to Orochimaru so well, the only option she came to was some devious ploy to befriend her, and remembering too well how last person to befriend her turned out she wasn't in any hurry to oblige her.

After few minutes of silence, and at last losing hope for any reply Kurenai asked again:

"What are you drawing? Are those eyes? What about other parts of the face?"

Bombardment of questions put a stop to Anko's drawing and she yet again looked up at her company, she wanted to scream for her to go away, but looking at that compassionate face and her being girl close to her own age she just couldn't find any reason to be that spiteful.

"This is my savior, I remember only his eyes, it may be just my delusion and stupid fantasy but for me he is more real than the World itself, I want to remember…" Was Anko's quiet reply and she went back to drawing.

Yuuhi took a moment to think about that answer and look at the picture with much more scrutiny now, that was unique she couldn't remember any girl to have something so romantic and insane, most dreamed to have someone save them in their time of despair, but to actually imagine one was much different, though if it helped then who was she to judge?! Her own circumstances were simpler and harsher still, being the only female of squad, she was the only one left alive to entertain her captors, before another Leaf's squad rescued her, few days later, she appreciated their help a lot but she couldn't view any of them as her saviors, just colleagues doing their job.

"His eyes look otherworldly, so beautiful and clear blue, like an angel." Kurenai muttered mostly to herself.

But Anko heard her and stopped yet again her drawing looking sharply at her.

"Because he is." She said sharply, almost challenging her to say otherwise.

Thus started Anko's new friendship of which they both were still unaware.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A whispering breath, its all started with silent almost nonexistent breath. Naruto had no idea where it came from, but one night he could vaguely hear as if somewhere far away a mountain was breathing and just slight tremor of his body was the only sign it even happened. When asked other people were not only looking at him strangely most of them thought he went insane.

So Naruto tried not to pay it much attention, he wanted to invest all of his time to studies and training, but as the time went by it was harder and harder ignoring it, as if it was getting stronger or maybe closer. It went for weeks and finally it started effecting Naruto's performance, he became a bit more snappy and restless. Maybe the fact that he didn't confined anyone about this was bad idea even if the only one he could was Hokage, but if he hoped that was malevolent breath was the end of it, he couldn't be more wrong.

After 2 months, when Naruto was deep in sleep the breathing stopped and suddenly he heard a voice, whispering to him in an unknown language:

"Mī śarīraṁ nā jailu undi, kānī mī ātma nā bahumati…"

Naruto jerked up from bed, with fear stricken face, he no longer could write this off as a mere exhaustion. That voice was sinister and if his experience with breath getting stronger was any indication it was only a matter of time before whispering starts getting louder and most likely nonstop. He had to see Hokage for help, this was getting really freaky.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hokage wasn't happy to be in his office at 3am, but he had no choice, freaked out of his mind Naruto was demanding to see him, and Anbu as per his orders reported to him about this. He had no idea what may happened to scare Naruto like that, he was certain event that happened few months ago with Anko wasn't the case, and there weren't anything in academy that could have made him come running in the middle of the night so if he didn't stumble upon another horrible crime in Konoha, which was unlikely the problem lies in his tenant.

And that was bad news.

Naruto came in with confusion and fear on his face and silently stopped in front of Third, he didn't know how to start telling him about this.

"Naruto, my boy, what happened to make you running in the middle of the night?" Asked, seriously concerned Hokage.

"Whispers… I hear whispers!" was his cryptic reply.

"Ok let's start from the beginning, when you started hearing whispers and what exactly are we talking about?" Hiruzen didn't want to jump to conclusions and hoping against reason it wasn't what he thought it was.

"It's started few months ago, I started hearing a breath, yes it was as if a giant dog somewhere far away was heavily breathing. And then it became louder and louder until tonight it stopped." He explained looking in the floor. And after he finished he looked up to his only close person in the world with panic in his eyes and he almost shouted:

"And I heard whispers in foreign language, and the voice it was so sinister, so evil! I was so scared!" he started crying running to embrace Hiruzen.

Sarutobi choked on his reply, this was as bad as he feared it to be. Kyuubi finally started influencing Naruto, now it was only the question of when it will effect his mind or worse. But how can he explain this to him?! How can he tell this 7year old boy that he has dreadful demon inside him and that it will most likely change him?! He has to make up believable story and probably try to seal somehow this whispering, for that he will need to call Jiraiya though, after all Uzumaki died he was the best seal master in Konoha.

"Naruto, you said it started few months ago, am I right to assume this all started around the same time, that terrible accident happened?" He gently pried boy off and asked him looking in his tear filled eyes.

"Probably…Yes…" Was his unsure answer.

"Then I can guess, that man cast some kind of jutsu on you it was probably genjutsu or fuinjutsu, or you got caught in crossfire when he casted it on Anko-chan. But don't worry, as far as I know she didn't show any signs of this and I'm sure we can help you get rid of those whispers and breathing soon enough!" He genuinely tried to reassure him. And it worked, Naruto had clear sign of relief on his face.

"Now, you have to go to sleep, I will ask you to endure this for a few days, but remember don't ever try to listen to those whispers, it may drive you insane! In a few days our specialist in these kind of things will arrive and he will help you." Hiruzen didn't have to lie, but his words were only half-true.

After Naruto went home, Hiruzen Sarutobi face morphed into that of a hardhearted leader.

"Hato, you have to deliver this message to Jiraiya: [Come to Konoha immediately. Red Fangs are bared.], deliver it as soon as possible."

"Suzume, you will have to look after young Naruto and after he falls asleep sedate him, he should be asleep for as long as it takes for Jiraiya to come, also notify Yamanakas that we need an expert in mind-diving." Was order for another Anbu agent, this one being a woman in her mid-thirties, with short brown hair (Suzume means sparrow, in japanese).

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Hiruzen heard double reply in an empty office.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After about 10minutes of smoking his favorite pipe in pleasant silence, Hiruzen heard footsteps with a clear click-clack sound mixed, a sure sign that someone was using a cane. And soon an old man with an eye-patch and a cane came in, his old friend Shimura Danzo.

"So, it started." Was the first thing he said, as he took a sit in front of Hokage.

There was no need to elaborate what he meant, no any need to question how he got this information so fast, for he was the man with most power in Fire country second only to Hiruzen himself.

"It took 7 years, that seal was a masterpiece compared to that of Suna, at least" Said Hokage.

"Yes, I heard young Sabaku was already under influence from his demon in his cradle. But this doesn't change the fact that Uzumaki became a liability." Danzo replied without much emotion in his voice.

"It's too soon to say!" Hokage harshly barked.

"We both know, this is a fact, Naruto was the first newborn jinchuuriki in Konoha. Child's mind couldn't fight this, not to mention suppress it! Uzumaki Mito was one of the strongest shinobi in the world, first-class seal master, a monster of iron will and all she could manage was to trap Kyuubi in her body! Naruto has his chakra mixed with demon's youki since he was born, for all we know he was under its influence for years!" Danzo vent with a bit of anger in his voice.

"So what you suggest we should do?" Hokage signed.

"We have few options available: seal Naruto, making him a cripple and living jail for demon or reseal it to more suitable container, I already prepared capable candidates."

"Cripple him or seal demon in one of your mindless drones?!" shouted Hokage.

"Don't let your feelings cloud your judgement Hiruzen, you are the Hokage, and even if my 'mindless drones' as you called them prove to be inefficient I will seal it in myself till we find suitable container." Danzo patiently explained.

"I put a hit on my own son! Don't you dare to call me soft! As for your solutions for nonexistent problem we won't decide anything before Jiraiya &amp; Yamanakas inspect Naruto." Hokage replied with finality.

Silence descended upon them, leaving both to their own thoughts, the first to break it was once again Danzo:

"How many years has it been since we decided to follow in footsteps of our teachers?"

"40 years give or take."

"The example our teachers left us was truly genius, Hokage should always be the Light and his second in command should be his Shadow, just like Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama were, and in time of need Shadow can replace light until another Light appeared." Thought aloud Danzo.

"They were great men, they ripped apart that accursed time of constant war, and even if we have bloodshed on our hands its nowhere near as much as we used to see."

"That's why you should listen to your shadow more, the times of need are soon to follow."

"I will keep that in mind, but Danzo, I am tainted light and am sure my shadow is as tainted as I am."

Danzo stood up and walked towards exit, but not before hearing last words of his Hokage:

"Remember this my old friend, Shadow cannot hide in darkness, for it will devour you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Timeline Info Start -

Konoha founded - Madara - 27 years old, Hashirama - 27years old, Tobirama 25 years old

3d year K.F. (Konoha Founded) - Hiruzen Sarutobi and Shimura Danzo became genin at age 9, Hiruzen in team Tobirama, Danzo in team unknown.

10th year K.F. - Hashirama died and Tobirama became 2d Hokage

17th year K.F. - Tobirama died and Hiruzen became 3d Hokage

47th year K.F. - Hiruzen gives up Hokage title to Minato Namikaze

50th year K.F. - Minato seals Kyuubi in Naruto and died, Hiruzen became Hokage once again

57th year K.F. - Naruto encounters Anko and starts hearing whispers

\- Timeline End -

\- Changes to Canon -

Sharingan

There will be Mangekyo Sharingan, but it won't require retarded shit about emo stuff, like emotional drama happening, and there won't be EMS, only simple MS, also there won't be those ridiculous techniques like Izanami or Izanagi, they are just fcked up! Mechanics of Sharingan will remain the same as in canon, but MS will be changed a bit as to how Uchiha has to activate it and how skills such as Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo gonna work will be explained much later in the story.

Kekkai Genkai

Bloodline limits won't be possible to imitate, how for some ridiculous reason it is possible in so many fics I have no idea, they are unique to each genetics of clan or said individual, and are result of experiments with chakra, so without changing genetic map in some way, like implanting it, its impossible to copy, it won't be the simple question of how to mold 2 types of elemental chakra! That's why Terumi Mei going to be one of the strongest females in the Narutoverse, because she has 2 kekkai genkai, not only Boil release, but also Magma.

Great Villages strengths

In canon the only village with real power was Konoha, seriously Konoha could wipe ALL 4 villages alone. And the fact that Shodaime(First Hokage) gave Bijuus to them all is just ridiculous! In this story all Great Villages gonna be strong and even if Konoha is the strongest it won't have any chance to win against 2 Great ninja villages alone. I will implement new characters for each village who will be at least A-class Jounins and some S-class too

Bijuu's special abilities

There are some old fics in which authors actually tried to do this, so I may take some ideas from there, but no promises, my idea is to create 9 elemental world and have each Bijuu be a spawn of each, which elements that would be, is pretty easy to tell if we consider 7 canon elements(wind, fire, lightning, water, earth, yin, yang) but what other 2 elements gonna be and any specifics will remain a secret till you read it in the story.

Pein, Obito, Zetsu, Madara, Kaguya

As you all know, those are main villains of canon, well, they won't be in this story, Madara &amp; Kaguya won't even be alive as for Obito, Pein and Zetsu, those three will be around and have big role in this story but which role I won't reveal now.

Naruto's parents

They still gonna be Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze(4th Hokage), but their background and story will be much different, my only hint is that Uzumaki were betrayed by Konoha.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (shadow clone)

This technique was pretty sweet and strong as it was at first, but then after Kishimoto made sharingan overpowered crap, he had to pull this shit from his ass making Kage Bunshin another OP skill and the fact that no one told Naruto this for years just confirms it. So in my story you will see ORIGINAL Kage Bunshin without information feedback from the clones, only solid copies with skills of original. Also they won't be able to use them to do stuff original DON'T want to do.


	4. Art of the Mind

-Chapter 4 – Art of the Mind-

********AN start********

And Im back, I wasn't actually forsaking this story, this time I don't have much to say, so lets get this dark fic on the roll! Again I warn you all, this is TRUE dark fic, so sht will happen, really bad stuff.

********AN End********

\- Story Starts -

Jiraya was having a good time in yet another brothel, somewhere in Fire Country, girls were friendly and understanding, not that beautiful, as he would liked it, but not many can be even considered one if you know Tsunade! So imagine his surprise, when some anbu agent crashed his party and gave him envelope with Hokage signature. Apparently he was summoned immediately to come to Konoha. That was real downer, though Kyuubi was mentioned and that meant he didn't have any choice.

Coming back to Konoha after years of travels was weird, he had so many memories of his home, a lot of those bad ones too, so he kept his reminiscing for later and went straight to Hokage Tower. As it turned out his sensei were already waiting for him, with dark look and occasional puff of his pipe.

"Good, your patient is waiting for you in other room, let's go." – Without any greetings Hokage said.

As they entered said room, there Jiraya saw young boy peacefully sleeping on a bed, which looked more like surgical table than anything else. He instantly recognized Minato's son, newest jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto.

"So what happened?" – Hermit had to ask why he was summoned at some point.

"Young Naruto here, started hearing whispers, malevolent ones at that, I'm sure you can make a guess of their source." – replied Hiruzen.

"Kyuubi…" – With a hiss Jiraya let out wind from his throat as his worst suspicions came true.

"So it started effecting him, but why so soon?"

"That's your job to figure it out, also I need you to stop them." – After saying his piece Hiruzen left seal master to his work.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Few hours later Jiraya barged into Hokage's office and with just a glare sent some official out.

"Well, nothing unexpected happened, seal works as designed, and a little bit of demon's chakra kept seeping into Naruto's body, so when it reached appropriate amount Bijuu began influencing him." – Was Jiraya's short report.

"Did you place additional seals to hinder that influence?" – Hiruzen calmly asked.

"That's just it, if I try to, I will seal his potential as jinchuuriki!" – answered Jiraya a little too loudly.

Third calmly restuffed his pipe with tobacco and started lightening it up. After few moments of contemplating smoke as it risen to ceiling, he said:

"Then we have no choice, and will have to deal with his influence old-fashioned way."

"Which is it? Kill him? Reseal demon?" – Hermit asked irritably.

"No, emotional conditioning and hypnosis. So he can ignore any attempt Kyuubi may do to influence him." – was calm reply.

"You're going to give him over to that psychopath Danzo?" – Jiraya yelled in outrage.

"No, even though I don't understand why are you so outraged, my old teammate showed excellent results with his conditioning program…" – and before his favorite student interrupts him he continued:

"Mitokado would be perfect for the job, he knows all Danzo's techniques and is much more humane, which may prove to be essential in this instance." – finished Hiruzen.

Toad sage stopped himself to think over, his teacher's words, and couldn't fault his reasoning.

"I want to be able to monitor his progress and be here for him at least few times a year." – His tone was hard, as not to allow any protest.

And Third smiled knowingly as if he baited him to do just that!

"Of course, otherwise you wouldn't make much of a Godfather now, would you?!" – Sage stiffened from that job and seeing his sensei devious smile told him went there himself, and now couldn't refuse his own plea.

"As you command, Hokage-sama." – said Jiraya while bowing, to show his appreciation towards yet another lesson his teacher bestowed upon him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Naruto woke up he wasn't in his home, and the room he was in, somehow made him uneasy, he frantically looked around and saw shadow move a few seconds later Hokage himself was standing instead of that shadow, even though he saw shinobies do that all the time, today it unnerved him greatly. He was waiting for Third to say something with rapid attention his heart going bam-bam in his chest.

"Good morning Naruto, you don't have to worry, everything is fine, we just look you over to be sure you are alright." – His favorite person in the world said kindly with an understanding smile on his face.

Naruto let out air he didn't know he was holding and hesitantly smiled back.

"Ok, Ji-ji what did you find?" – was his first question.

"First of all you have to understand that nothing endangers your health Naruto, but we did find source of those whispers – it was malevolent chakra Hiretsuna injected you with, probably with some kind of genjutsu when you ran trying to help poor Anko-chan." – Hiruzen stopped to take a puff from his pipe and then went on:

"On another note, he somehow placed a seal on you, we don't know when he did it, or maybe that chakra did that itself, but now we cannot separate you from it."

"So you are saying you cannot fix this? You cannot cure me?" – Naruto was tearing up just thinking about what his life gonna be with that voice whispering nonstop…

"Calm down Naruto-kun, you still can fight it, and stop it messing with your head! ". Though Naruto looked unconvinced.

"Come in Mitokado." – As Hokage asked this, old man with glasses walked in and smiled at Naruto.

"This Naruto-kun is your future sensei and my old teammate, he will teach you how to stop those whispers messing with your head, you will also have another great sensei helping you out, though he is a bit too shy to introduce himself right now."

Unknown to Naruto that bit forced Hermit to show himself.

"Hi pipsqueak!" – Our young jinchuuriki didn't know how to react that extravagant man, his getup was so 'inyourface' and if you consider his genuine smile it made a big first impression.

"Hello…" – uncertain greeting was the best he could muster at that moment.

"I am number one pupil of this geezer here, best seal master in Fire Country and great toad sage Jiraya!" – was his prompt introduction.

"Khm, and Im Homura Mitokado your future sensei in the art of the mind." – Now introduced his second teacher.

Naruto didn't know what to say to all of this, so he went for polite response:

"Im Uzumaki Naruto and will be happy to be your care teachers." – He bowed politely while sitting on his bed.

"So, now what?" – Uzumaki decided to ask.

"Now Naruto-kun your new training will begin." – Was Hokage's short reply.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the small room, with dimmed light, without any furniture Naruto sited on the cool floor listening attentively to his new teacher, Mitokado-sensei.

"Mind, Naruto-kun is the greatest tool in shinobi's arsenal, it ain't any techniques be they flashy or otherwise discreet or even your body, no, it is your mind!" – lectured old shinobi.

"And training your mind should be your number one priority at any given time."

This prompted a question from young shinobi:

"How can you train your mind?"

"That's an excellent question, how indeed?! Well first of all you have to understand that it isn't as one-dimensional as your body, it consists of many things: emotions, knowledge, intuition, consciousness, unconsciousness and the soul. To master one's mind you have to master everything except for soul, as this is something humans shouldn't ever delve in."

"Okay, so how do you train your mind?"

"There are numbers of ways, but the most effective one is to do this step by step, and we will start with emotions." – Homura took a moment to get his thoughts in order and continued:

"Emotions, Naruto, are dangerous thing for shinobi, for any warrior to have, so the easiest way to go about it is to cut them off or suppress them. But this method has its downfalls as emotionless shinobi is cannot go far though he is much more efficient in low tier ninjas such as genins and chuunins.

You see, shinobi has to have emotions to instill great drive for improvement oneself to become really strong, but to become great he has to control his emotions, and that's what we will try to do."

"Now, to control emotions you have to understand where they come from, which action or inaction cause you happiness or sadness, or any emotion for that matter, only knowing cause will you be able to understand your own reaction, and then you can prepare in advance for anything and keep your cool."

"So here is first question: 'what you felt when you saw crying Mitarashi Anko being violated?' and think carefully before you answer, I need only truth." – The question caught Naruto completely unprepared and if reliving said episode of his life wasn't bad enough, he heard them again:

"_Mī śarīraṁ nā jailu undi, kānī mī ātma nā bahumati…"_

Sharply intaking air in his lungs he tried to calm himself down, but before he could answer Mitokado said:

"Don't ignore those whispers Naruto-kun, listen to them and understand them, reply to them, don't fear them, as things we fear has the most control of us than anything else in this World! CONTROL THEM!"

Closing his eyes, Naruto kept whispering: 'swat, sowat, sowhat, so what, SO WHAT?!' and it really helped, he could gather his thoughts and finally answer his teacher's question:

"I was overwhelmed by sadness and that feeling you get when you look at beaten up kitty?"

"That's pity Naruto, it comes from compassion for all living things, we can associate ourselves with"

"Yes, pity, and…" – he was hesitant to say more, but his teacher was smiling encouragingly

"And fear… Oh God, I was so afraid, what if he did something like that to me?!" – he franticly asked, fear yet again consuming him whole.

"Good, now we know what you felt, and can distinguish where those feelings came from:

First of all pity came from compassion and its truly a good trait to have, for any human being, though there times when shinobi has to subdue his compassion to do things right, like for example killing Hiretsuna, do you agree with this Naruto-kun?" – His teacher inquired.

"Yes" – Was short and certain reply.

"Second feeling of sadness and probably loneliness you didn't mention, this comes from your compassion yet again, cause you understood on some level what that girl was feeling.

Third the most important and deadly feeling is Fear, now this you felt mainly because you didn't understand what was happening, why it made another human being so miserable and finally because you couldn't not only prevent it from happening but also most likely stop it even if you tried, the fact that you overcame your fear and moved forward tells me that you have it in you to control all your emotions, as fear the most difficult to master, but Naruto-kun, you have to remember that fear isn't always a bad thing, this is an emotion that kept more shinobi alive than anything else put together! Its good to fear, but it is bad when fear prevents you from doing what you must!"

That revelation didn't sit well with Naruto as he assumed his sensei was faulting him on taking so long with interfering and he started fidgeting trying to collect proper response, his teacher caught on it and tried to reassure him:

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, you did great, especially for kid your age, no one will dare to say otherwise. But now we have to make it so you may prevent things like those from happening!"

And Naruto's eyes were lit with such a great enthusiasm that Mitokado couldn't help himself, he smiled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jiraya was nervous, and as minutes went by he became even more so, because soon his godson and latest pupil will come in, though he understood why he has teach him nothing of shinobi arts and concentrate on the so called art of the mind, it still wasn't his expertise, even though he was pretty flaunt in it as was every S class shinobi for that matter. So while his teacher old teammate was teaching him about emotions his job would be to increase his knowledge and Jiraya knew a lot, Tsunade was unquestionable top in medicine and Orochimaru in shinobi arts of genjutsu and jutsu, but he knew the most out of all Sannin concerning world affairs.

"Knock-knock, can I come in Jiraya-sensei" – Was asked quietly outside his door.

"Come in Naruto, my boy, for I will show you the World!" – was his enthusiastic and somewhat dramatic greeting.

********AN start********

And I will cut this chapter here, this is the end of bigass prologue, next chapter we will see timeskip at least few years long.

********AN End********


End file.
